This invention relates to a device for attachment to an exercising apparatus, either a conventional exercising apparatus or, as will be subsequently explained, a novel kind of apparatus.
Exercising apparatuses are characterized by attachments which the operator holds with the hands or sometimes with the feet when beginning the exercise. There are different kinds of ropes or belts provided with suitable elements, such as handles, for an easier grip and these are usually made of synthetic material.
Accordingly, in cases involving the pulling of ropes or belts, the operating principle is generally such that the rope or belt in the apparatus is fastened to a powerful spring which is drawn by pulling the rope. The further the rope is pulled, the greater is the force to be overcome. It is obvious that in a conventional design, the pull must always start from the same point. This considerably limits the quality and number of movements that can be performed. The same is true of any situation in which various weights are lifted by ropes, belts or the like.
In some previously-known exercising apparatuses, the member for gripping is a bar which is turned about a given joint to work the muscle. In such cases, the outset position of the movement is even more limited and the bar usually allows only a rotational movement from a single outset position to overcome a spring load or the like.
As mentioned above, a drawback to the conventional rope or belt-type devices is the fact that the range of adjustment to allow for different movements is quite restricted.